


Not here

by Truthbeknown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I love long hair kenma, I'm so proud of them, Kenma week, Kenma week 2018, Third Years, Volleyball, i love kenma, i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthbeknown/pseuds/Truthbeknown
Summary: Kenma week 2k18Day 1: Third yearDay 2: Final Haikyuu QuestDay 3: Video gamesDay 4: Team swapDay 5: ShippingDay 6: Zodiac auDay 7: The cat and the brain





	Not here

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Third year
> 
> This is very rushed due to all the PROCRASTINATING I've been doing.

"Taketora Yamamoto, I appoint you as the captain and Kozume Keman, I appoint you as the vice captain," the coach announced. 

"Thank you very much," the second years, now third years, said bowing down, or in Taketora's case, yelled. Kenma had no idea why, or how he managed to befriend Taketora, or Tora as he preferred. They were very different but they somehow got along.

 

"I wonder what's the first years are like," Taketora said as Kenma and Fukunaga stood with him in front of the gym doors waiting for the first years to come any minute.  
"We're way to early,you shouldn't have called us in so early," Kenma said eyes drooping, due to the lack of sleep he got last night from his video game. This time, Kuroo wasn't there to barge into his room demanding that he got some sleep. Kuroo's probably in university right now.  
"Maybe the first years forgot," Fukunaga stated.  
"Or they're just scared, they're first years." Kenma said.  
"They're first years, they're scared of everything," Fukunaga replied.  
"HEY! Be positive! You guys have to stop saying these stuff," Taketora barked.  
"Too loud..." Kenma mumbled.  
"HEY!"   
"Um, excuse me, is this, is this the volleyball club?" asked a first year standing by the door, Kenma could see another boy hiding behind the speaker.  
"Yes and you're just in time," Taketora started "I'm Taketora Yamamoto, I'm also the captain."  
"I'm Fukunaga Shohei."  
"Kozume Kenma, vice captain. "

 

"Today went well huh," Taketora said as the third years walked to the nearby convenient store to fill their empty stomach after practice.  
"They admired you a lot," Fukunaga said looking sideways at Kenma who was playing his game.  
"I know," Taketora replied with a smug.  
"I was actually talking to Kenma."  
"Its not my fault that Tora kept talking about the brain the blood stuff like that, I didn't ask for it," Kenma said while clicking on his ps.  
"Well captain told me to spread the word to the first years," Yamamoto said, puffing his chest out.  
"You're the captain now, not Kuroo," Fukunaga said, "stop referring him as captain."  
"Habits die hard," Yamamoto sighed.  
"Kenma, your hair is getting long, are you going to tie it up?" Fukunaga asked  
" It's fine," Kenma mumbled.   
"But it'll get in the way of volleyball," Yamamoto said," better to tie it up."  
"I'll think about it."

 

Kenma stood in front of the mirror, he held up his hair and tried to see how it would look like. He sighed and let go of his hair. Things were easier when he didn't have to cut or re-dye anything. This is a nuisance, he couldn't bother to dye or cut it so he guess he just has to find a hair band and tie it up. But where would he get a hair band, maybe his mother would have one?   
He walked into his mother's room and opened her vanity drawer, inside was a comb, a few cosmetic products and a few hair bands. Kenma picked one up and started tying his hair up, but it just wouldn't stay up. How did girls do it anyway, how do they twist the band. He got his laptop and went to YouTube and watched videos on how to tie up hair. He finally settled on a type that was kind of comfortable. Kenma went downstairs to see what reaction his mum would have.

"Oh!" His mum exclaimed when Kenma walked downstairs.  
"Is it bad."  
"No, it's not bad, it's just different, I'm so used to your hair that it just surprised me, that's all. I still remember when you decided to bleach it, it's just like this scenario. I'm just surprised that's all." Kenma's mum said while walking over to where Kenma is at to look at his ponytail .  
"Its quite good for somebody that doesn't know how to tie up hair, here let me help you," Kenma's mum said.  
Usually it would've been Kuroo that helped him with these things. But he's not here.


End file.
